home is such a lonely place
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Bubbles y Boomer tenían problemas con su convivencia. Todos creían que ellos tenían una buena relación, pero cuando se cerraban las puertas del departamento de él, empezaban sus discusiones, malos entendidos... Los conflictos que no parecían tener alguna solución para ninguno de los dos. Y llegaron a un punto en que ella dijo "basta".
1. PRIMERO

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Aquí les traigo la ya  
anunciada mini-historia  
de los azules._

_Esta parte es solo  
la **introducción** al  
conflicto principal de  
la historia._

**AU;** rated T.

Historia dividida en **cinco partes.**

**Basado en:** "Home is such a lonely place", de blink-182.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_"FALLING FASTER"_

La vida de convivientes no les estaba pareciendo el paraíso que pensaron que sería, y eso estaba por matar la relación.

Tampoco es como que vivieran realmente juntos, pero Bubbles pasaba más noches en el departamento de Boomer que en el que ella alquilaba junto con Robin, pero pasaban más tiempo juntos que con cualquier otra persona.

–Voy a preguntártelo una vez, y espero que me digas la verdad –dijo Bubbles.

Boomer, que estaba revisando sus redes sociales en ese momento, alza la vista para ver a su novia en una postura rígida, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué cosa? –dijo para que hablase.

–¿No se te ocurrió regar las plantas?

–No –respondió volviendo la vista su celular.

Bubbles suspiró pesadamente, Boomer ya sabía que se aproximaría una discusión por ese asunto, así que apoyó su codo en el pasamano del sofá para poder apoyar su cabeza en su puño.

–¿Y te costaba mucho hacerlo? –Boomer rodó los ojos.

–Son tus plantas –respondió–, no es mi problema.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Bubbles antes de girar sobre sus talones y encaminarse a la terraza–. ¡No puedo contar con tu ayuda ni para eso! ¡Eres increíble!

El problema más común en las relaciones eran los celos, ya sea por una parte o por ambas –es ahí donde se caía en una toxicidad más grande–, pero en caso de ellos, su problema era la diferencia de carácter y rutinas, de esas que parecían no querer ceder ante la otra.

Terminaban por ahogarse el uno al otro, incluso no queriendo que eso suceda.

Los únicos que se llevaban bien, eran sus mascotas: Hanta, el akita de Boomer, y Momo, la gata siamesa de Bubbles. Hanta solía estar acostado en su cama, y Momo, sobre él. Ambos ignoraban las usuales discusiones de sus dueños siempre.

–¿Entonces yo debo encargarme de las plantas tuyas? –encaraba Boomer.

–¡No te cuesta nada regarlas!

–Una vez las regué por dos días y me dijiste que no podía hacerlo porque no-sé-qué.

–¡De vez en cuando, Boomer!

–¡Entonces lo podrías hacer tú misma!

–¡Ayudarme no te cuesta nada!

–Yo sí te ayudo –relamió sus labios–. ¿Quién crees que es el que le deja la comida y la leche a Momo cuando tú vas tarde a clases? ¿Tu ángel de la guarda? –ironizó.

–Vamos, Boomer –suspiró la chica.

–¿Ves que son conflictos sin sentido? –sobó su sien–. Regué tus malditas plantas hace tres días.

–Pues ya es hora de volver a regarlas.

–Entonces hazlo tú. Son tus putas plantas –insistió.

Bubbles no dijo nada, solo se quejó y se abrió camino hasta el baño para encerrarse ahí por unos minutos… o hasta una hora. Saldría cuando ya estuviera relajada.

Boomer, en tanto, solo la observó hasta que ella estrelló la puerta, chasqueó la lengua, le echó un vistazo a sus mascotas que salían a la terraza y fue tras ellas. Miró las plantas, y se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, ya parecía que era tiempo de echarle agua.

–Pero es que son sus plantas –masculló.

Un ladrido de Hanta lo alarmó, por lo que miró en su dirección y vio que el perro estaba mirando la regadera mientras movía la cola. Desvió la mirada por unos segundos antes de acercarse a la regadera, llenarla con agua y regar las plantas. Luego de terminar eso, se encerraría en la habitación de invitados –que utilizaba como sala de lectura– para relajarse un rato.

.

.

.

El conflicto del riegue de las plantas quedó en el olvido, al menos por ese fin de semana, hicieron como que eso nunca hubo pasado. ¡Qué va! Ellos siempre le han demostrado a todos que son una pareja muy feliz, unida, que se entienden bastante bien… Y la verdad es que sí se entienden y complementan y todo lo que a ustedes se les ocurra, pero también tienen conflictos, y no, no son conflictos pequeños.

Siempre se llega a un punto en el que… se termina.

Recuerda que una vez Butch le comentó aquello que, en un inicio, se negó a creer; claro, hasta que lo experimentó en carne propia: Boomer tiene malhumor al despertar, pero es aun peor los días lunes.

Ella se encontraba preparando el desayuno, cabe decir que las noches en que ella se quedaba a dormir, regularmente salía más temprano hacia la universidad, por lo que dejaba hecho el desayuno, claro que Boomer también lo hacía cuando le tocaba irse antes de que ella, cuando ve que Boomer sale de la habitación y se encierra en el baño, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que hasta Momo que dormía sobre Hanta se despertó –y baña que es una gata dormilona.

Boomer se lavó los dientes, miró su reflejo con sumo odio. Todavía le costaba abrir los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido, el cabello rubio muy alborotado. Luego de enjuagarse, sacó una toalla del armario y se metió a la ducha.

–Será mejor que me vaya, así me evito el mal genio de Boomer –susurró a las mascotas–. Nos veremos en la tarde, supongo.

Sin decir ni esperar más, se fue. Quería evitar que el malhumor de su novio le jodiera el inicio de la semana.

Boomer, cuando por fin estuvo listo y su malhumor ya se había ido, salió de la habitación, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba.

Increíblemente, le importó un carajo si ella estaba o no, ya sabía que se le vendría una discusión esa tarde, si es que se veían.

.

.

.

–¿Por qué te fuiste en la mañana sin siquiera despedirte? –le pregunta Boomer cuando entró a su departamento y vio que Bubbles estaba acariciando a Momo y que Hanta dormitaba a sus pies.

–Ah, "hola" para ti también –suspiró.

–Responde a mi pregunta.

–Por esto mismo, ¿no es obvio? –desvió la mirada–. No quería que tu malhumor arruinara mi día, pero al parecer va a arruinar mi noche sin lugar a dudas.

–¿Mi malhumor? –dejó su mochila sobre el sofá libre y esperó por una respuesta de su novia que no parecía querer llegar–. ¿Esa es tu excusa?

–Claro que sí –frunció el ceño–. Ni al beso de buenos días respondes. Despertaste con tu pésimo humor, ¿y se supone que debía decirte "adiós"?

Boomer guardó silencio, agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

–Ya, disculpa, no quería hacerte sentir…

–No me interesan tus disculpas –interrumpió la chica.

–¿Eh? –se extrañó Boomer.

–¿Crees que con disculpas se soluciona todo?

–¿Y qué se supone que esperas que haga? Si no me hubiera disculpado, me habrías recriminado eso.

–Lo dices como si te lo recriminara todo.

–¿Acaso es mentira?

Pero ella no respondió, solo frunció el ceño aun más y bufó.

–Siento, Boomer, que estamos colapsados.

–Ah, menos mal te diste cuenta.

–¿Qué? –se extrañó Bubbles, así que lo miró con sorpresa–. ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que me he dado cuenta de que tú y yo estamos colapsados el uno con el otro, ¿no es obvio?

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Boomer inclinó un poco la cabeza confundido por la reacción que estaba tomando la chica.

–Porque a ti te molesta mi malhumor, y lo entiendo, y a mí me chocan tus dramas sin sentido.

–"Dramas sin sentido" –dijo Bubbles, incrédula, haciendo burla de la forma en que él se había referido–. Así que eso es lo que piensas.

–Sí –dijo Boomer, estando indispuesto a dejar que ella volviese a jugársela como lo hacía siempre–, eso pienso.

–Pues bien –tomó a Momo entre sus brazos, Hanta se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que su punto de apoyo estaba moviéndose–, no pienso dormir aquí hoy.

Boomer bufó, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su habitación de lectura.

–Haz la mierda que quieras, no me interesa –dijo, solo porque estaba enrabiado.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, pero no sentía que debía pedirle disculpas ahora, porque la pelea se iba a agrandar más y más.

Bubbles dejó a Momo en el sofá, fue a buscar sus cosas y las guardó en el bolso que ella misma había traído la última vez. No se demoró mucho tiempo. Entre lágrimas, eso sí, le hizo una seña a Momo para que entrase en la jaula, pero ella parecía negarse a dejar el lugar junto a Hanta.

–Vamos, Momo, no me lo hagas más difícil.

La tomó y la metió en la jaula. Se giró hacia Hanta, que la miraba y agitaba su cola, lleno de felicidad, seguramente porque no entendía lo que estaba por hacer.

–Adiós, Hanta –se despidió la chica, acariciando la cabeza del perro y dejándole un beso–. Quizás en cuánto tiempo más nos volveremos a ver, mi lindo perrito japonés.

Bubbles pidió un taxi cuando ya se encontró afuera del departamento, y aguardó en la calle. El recepcionista le había hecho una pregunta con respecto a si se iba de viaje, a lo cual ella le sonrió y le dijo que sí.

_"Un viaje… a mi propio departamento"._

Y es que ella sintió que ya llegó a un límite… por lo que decidió que ya no querría volver a visitar a Boomer por un tiempo, posiblemente un largo e ilimitado tiempo.

* * *

La segunda parte será publicada el 14/03. Ante cualquier retraso, avisaré en mi cuenta de instagram (floorvioleetta).

¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.


	2. SEGUNDO

_He aquí la segunda parte.  
__Por favor, disfruten._

_2/5_

**AU;** rated T.

**Basado en: **"Home is such a lonely place" de blink-182.

_Advertencia: consumo de alcohol  
y sustancias ilícitas._

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_"DON'T WAIT FOR ME"_

Sus hermanos llegan a su casa a eso de las diez, con múltiples latas y botellas de variado alcohol, además de chucherías para cuando quisieran dejar de beber y les diera un hambre voraz.

Tenían la costumbre de juntarse todos los fines de semana, pero desde que la universidad avanzaba, no contaban con el tiempo suficiente para poder verse con regularidad, por eso cuando lo hacían, trataban de pasarlo lo más bien que pudiesen.

–Viejo –dice Butch–, ¿dónde está Bubbles? ¿Se quedará en su departamento esta noche?

Boomer frunció levemente el ceño mientras colocaba los vasos sobre la mesa de centro, pero luego volvió a su expresión despreocupada y le respondió a su hermano:

–Esta noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y así.

Butch y Brick intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, luego miraron a Boomer que, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, servía el destilado en los vasos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó esta vez Brick.

–Que terminamos –respondió como si nada–, o nos dimos un tiempo, no lo sé –chasqueó la lengua–. Solo no estamos juntos ahora.

–¿Y cómo estás al respecto?

Ante la pregunta de su hermano mayor, Boomer arqueó una ceja, como si no estuviese entendiendo a qué se refería.

–Bien, ¿cómo más si no? No me voy a echar a morir por una relación fallida.

–¿No quieres hablar de ello? –dijo Butch, algo preocupado.

–Es que no es necesario, chicos, en serio –suspiró Boomer–. Si quieren saber, no soportábamos el carácter del otro, eso es todo, no hay más. Y sí, estoy bien, no estoy depresivo ni nada. Son cosas que pasan, nada dura para siempre, ustedes mismos saben de eso.

Boomer dio por acabado el tema de conversación, y el desmadre en el departamento empezó.

Colocaron música, el volumen estaba un poco alto hasta que Brick lo bajó para no molestar a los vecinos ya que "era suficiente con el olor a hierba que iban a sentir".

Perdieron la cuenta de cuántos brindis llevaban, de cuántas veces encendieron el _bong_, de cuántas veces se rieron.

A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera podían recordar cómo fue que se acostaron a dormir. Boomer despertó y Butch estaba acostado a los pies de la cama, y Brick a su lado. Los despertó de un solo golpe en la cabeza a cada uno antes de irse a duchar.

Sus hermanos solo rieron, a ellos les causaba gracia el maldito malhumor matutino de Boomer.

–¿Deberíamos irnos antes de que salga? –preguntó Butch.

–Ayudémosle a ordenar un poco –sugirió Brick.

La cabeza les dolía, pero no era una sensación que les molestase y les impidiese ayudar con el orden de la casa de su hermano. No hicieron mucho que digamos, pero colocaron todas las botellas y latas vacías sobre la mesa de centro, vaciaron el cenicero y barrieron la sala.

Boomer estaba tardando en la ducha, Brick, mientras se arreglaba la camisa se acercó a la puerta del baño y le preguntó:

–¿Todo bien?

–¡Ah! ¡Sí! –parecía animado–. Ya salgo.

–Boomer –dice ahora Butch–, ocupamos el baño de visitas, ya nos estamos yendo.

–¿Eh? ¿No se quedarán a desayunar?

–Ya te molestamos mucho –dijo Brick–, intentamos dejar la sala ordenada, barrimos pero dejamos las botellas y las latas…

–¡No se preocupen por eso! –interrumpió Boomer y abrió la puerta, solo con la toalla amarrada a su cintura–. Bueno, nos estamos viendo pronto. Al menos llévense una fruta o algo para que tengan comida en el estómago por si quieren vomitar producto de la resaca.

Ambos chicos le agradecieron.

.

.

.

–_Si eres capaz de barrer, podrías también pasar un paño para quitar el polvo._

Casi oía la voz de Bubbles regañándolo de esa forma.

Estaba terminando de amarrar las dos bolsas llenas de basura, dejando sobre la mesa de centro la botella sin abrir y un paquete pequeño que dejaron sus hermanos.

–_¿No puedes guardar eso? El humo es molesto para quienes no fumamos_.

Boomer bufó pesadamente, tomó las bolsas de basura y fue a botarlas por el ducto del piso común del edificio.

Cuando volvió a su departamento, creyó volver a escuchar la voz de Bubbles.

–_Nadie te dice que no te diviertas, pero siempre dejas todo hecho un verdadero desastre_.

Y eso le cabreaba. Tomó su móvil, ese que dejó sobre el mueble del televisor, así evitó mandarle mensajes inapropiados a su exnovia durante la noche. Revisó por si tenía alguna notificación, pero solo figuraba un correo electrónico de la universidad, invitándolo a un evento que se haría para dar a conocer los nuevos cambios de infraestructura.

Algo que, verdaderamente, no le interesaba.

–Hanta –llamó a su perro que descansaba en la terraza–, ¿quieres ir a pasar?

.

.

.

Nueve de la noche, y Boomer revisaba su celular por milésima vez.

Pero lo hacía en vano, porque no tenía ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje de Bubbles, por lo tanto, todo lo demás parecía irrelevante.

Había logrado engañar a sus hermanos diciéndoles que estaba bien, pero aunque lo estaba por fuera, por dentro solo añoraba volver a ver a Bubbles.

Quizás si se veían volverían a discutir, pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen arreglar sus problemas, ¿no? Sentía que debían decirse las cosas a la cara en lugar de estar guardándoselo, eso solo los haría más y más miserables.

–A no ser que ella ya no quiera estar conmigo.

Hanta empezó a ladrarle, y sus ladridos parecían muy molestos.

–Qué pasa, amigo –le sonrió Boomer–. ¿Me estás regañando?

Hanta ladró dos veces.

–Ya, vale, pero no sé qué quieres que haga.

El perro se fue hasta su cama, se acomodó pero dándole la espalda a su dueño.

–Genial, ahora mi propio perro me ignora también.

Y volvió a sacar su celular para revisar su bandeja de entrada y su barra de notificaciones.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

No sabía si era correcto o no _stalkear_, pero prefirió solo revisar los últimos mensajes que compartió con ella antes de la pelea.

"¿Qué cenaremos hoy?"

"Es una sorpresa"

El primer mensaje fue de ella, el segundo, de él.

Esa conversación la mantuvieron hace cinco días atrás, es decir, uno antes de la pelea.

Tocó la foto para poder agrandarla. En ella se veía Bubbles con Momo en sus brazos y Hanta en sus piernas. Sonreía. Esa foto se la había tomado él hace un par de meses, cuando todo estaba empezando a cambiar entre ellos.

–_Momo y Hanta serían nuestros hijos, ¿no?_

Boomer miró a Hanta de reojo, parecía dormido.

–Hanta, ¿extrañas a tu mamá?

Pero el perro no reaccionó, así que Boomer comprobó que sí estaba dormido.

–Yo sí la extraño.

Volvió la vista a su celular, salió de ver la foto y se dio cuenta de que Bubbles estaba _en línea_.

El pulso se le aceleró a mil por hora, no sabía qué hacer.

¿Le mandaba un mensaje? ¿La ignoraba? ¿Ella le mandaría un mensaje?

Cerró la aplicación y dejó el celular sobre el sofá. Se puso de pie y sacó la botella de destilado que había dejado sobre el mueble de la cocina.

–Será mejor que me borre por hoy también.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Maniaca muajaja: **¿Te parece sano que tengan una relación tóxica? Te lo concedo solo porque te referías a un escape de lo usual, JAJAJA, y bue, para qué voy a mentir, siempre quise escribir una historia muy tóxica de estos dos. Espero te siga absorbiendo esta migraña de problemas y bobadas, porque tiene para largo. La cara de Boomer no es tan amigable como crees... La he visto, y da miedo. Ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!

¡Gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo 21/03.


	3. TERCERO

**AU;** rated T.

**Basado en:** "Home is such a lonely place" de blink-182.

_3/5_

**TERCERA PARTE**

_"I KEEP PUSHING YOU AWAY"_

Para Bubbles, llegar al departamento que compartía con Robin era como llegar a un témpano.

No hacía más que abrir la puerta para sentir el frío aire que estaba dentro, le llamaba la atención que, incluso así, Momo no pasase frío alguno.

Encendía la luz, dejaba su mochila en el sofá, al igual que su abrigo gris. Se acercaba al ventanal, corría las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz y abría las ventanas, necesitaban ventilar por un rato su hogar.

En su opinión, ese departamento no era más que un lugar solo y frío.

Encendió el televisor de la sala, sintonizando cualquier programa que se viese interesante. Generalmente, a esa hora, ya estaba en casa con Boomer, viendo alguna serie de misterio o comedia, dependía del día y la programación. Ese día, se puso a ver una serie cómica, como era una maratón, podría estar pegada viéndola hasta que se aburriera.

Fue a darle la comida a Momo, y al hacerlo, su gata salió de la habitación, maulló a modo de saludo y empezó a comer.

–Así que estabas en la habitación, Momo –dijo Bubbles, sonriéndole con ternura–. Estuviste durmiendo todo el día.

La gata la ignoró, solo siguió comiendo.

Fue hasta la cocina y vio una nota de Robin.

"_¡Hola, Bubbs! Oye, te dejé la cena en la nevera. Solo tienes que calentarla.  
Atte. Robin"_

Eran casi las ocho, Robin solía dejar la cena preparada los días que estudiaba tarde. Hoy era la ocasión, entraba a las cinco y salía cerca de las nueve; también solía ir a casa de su novio, y a veces se quedaba por allá.

El plato de hoy: espagueti con salsa de tomates y albahaca.

Calentó la comida y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Las voces de la serie se escuchaban a lo lejos, de esa forma se sentía con una especie de compañía.

El aroma de la comida era agradable, de hecho, hasta le abrió el apetito.

–_No me gusta la salsa industrializada, pero debo admitir que el espesor, sí._

Agitó la cabeza y empezó a comer, llevándose un pequeño bocado a la boca.

–_Tomates naturales, cebolla, albahaca que yo mismo le compré a la señora que vende fuera del supermercado, y las especias favoritas para hacer una buena sazón con la salsa. No sé cómo lo hacen los italianos, pero para mí, la salsa debe tener un buen espesor, sabor… Lo fundamental, básicamente._

Dejó el tenedor de lado y tragó. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, relamió sus labios y miró nuevamente el plato.

Si bien el plato estaba rico, la cocina de Boomer era incomparable. Y eso se estaba haciendo notar ahora mismo, porque casi recordaba vivamente el olor de aquel sofrito, el sonido del cuchillo contra la tabla cuando picaba las verduras, el tarareo, la peculiar forma que tenía de recitar los ingredientes, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que estuviere en su mente.

–_Una buena pizca de pimienta, es fundamental. Ah, y claro, un poco de azúcar para evitar la acidez del tomate. Ahora, albahaca picada y la otra más pequeña, así se impregna más el sabor…_

Bubbles, a pesar de tener todos esos _flash-backs_ en su mente, siguió comiendo, saciando su hambre.

No se imaginan la dicha que sintió cuando vio el plato vacío, como si se tratase del triunfo máximo de una persona.

–_La mejor parte de la comida es cuando te dicen que te quedó exquisito_.

Chasqueó la lengua.

–_Yo sería feliz si fueses ti la que siempre me dijera eso_.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y lavó la loza que ocupó.

Puso a hervir un poco de agua, quizás con alguna bebida caliente lograría relajarse ese día viernes.

.

.

.

Llevaba tres tazas de té, casi eran las once de la noche, Momo estaba a su lado en el sofá, viendo la serie de científicos que tanto le gustaba.

No quería decirlo, pero lo pensaba: le parecía muy aburrido estar sin Boomer.

No le gustaba esa sensación de vacío que él dejó en ella, como si no pudiese optar por ninguna otra manera de seguir con su vida. Pero era obvio, cuando rompes con alguien, tienes que aprender a vivir a un ritmo al que no te acostumbras al principio, tal y como fue cuando iniciaste una relación con esa persona.

Son ritmos de vida distintos, donde en un momento inicias, y luego lo terminas.

Ahora mismo, estaba volviendo al inicio de todo, cuando recién conocía a Boomer y empezaba a interesarse por él, cada uno estaba en su respectivo hogar, quizás mandándose mensajes, pero no estaban juntos.

No obstante, era completamente diferente ahora, porque la frialdad del ambiente era real y palpable.

Ni con una manta lograría que su cuerpo sintiese un poco de calor, menos de ese calor que necesitaba: el calor de una ilusión.

Para ser sincera, Bubbles jamás pensó que lo suyo con Boomer iba a durar tan poco ni que terminaría de esa manera tan frívola.

Quizás debiese hacer un _mea culpa_, pero de qué sirve si solo lo haría ella.

–Ni siquiera Robin o las chicas lo saben –murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Es verdad, a Robin le extrañó que Bubbles estuviese pasando más tiempo en casa, pero como ella no le decía nada, simplemente pensó que posiblemente estuvieran en periodos de estrés a causa de los estudios y derivados.

Quizás lo pensó, pero no lo creyó posible. Nunca le planteó la posibilidad de que ellos dos se hubiesen peleado.

Sus hermanas menos iban a saber, y a ellas tampoco les diría. A menos que tomase otra postura al respecto, no le dirá nada a nadie, seguirá como si nada pasara, como si nada la estuviera agobiando.

–Posiblemente se estén dando cuenta.

Tomó su celular para revisar esa barra de notificaciones vacía.

Por un momento, mantuvo la leve esperanza de recibir una llamada de Boomer o algún mensaje… Incluso por error.

Pero nada, no había absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida, pero el sonido de unos mensajes llegando la despertó sobresaltada.

Tomó su móvil mientras sobaba sus ojos.

Eran mensajes de Robin donde le decía que no llegaría esa noche.

Bubbles miró al televisor, la programación había cambiado, estaban en un especial de terror. Se fijó en la hora y ya era pasada la medianoche. Se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas, le puso seguro a la ventana, la puerta y apagó el televisor.

Mejor se iba a dormir.

Momo ya estaba en su cama cuando ella llega.

Se coloca pijama, bosteza y se acuesta.

Tomó el móvil, revisó muy bien aquel mensaje, y luego salió de la aplicación.

Estuvo tentada, pero por su propia salud mental, prefirió no husmear en el chat de Boomer. Sentía que no le haría bien saber si estaba o no conectado, o cuáles fueron sus últimas actividades en redes sociales.

No quería hacerse daño a sí misma, así que, por ese día, ya dejó el móvil de lado y se puso a dormir.

* * *

Hasta la próxima.


	4. CUARTO

_4/5_

**AU;** rated T.

**Basado en:** "Home is such a lonely place" de blink-182.

**CUARTA PARTE**

_"LOVE THE LIGHTING; HATE THE RAIN"_

Hanta había salido a pasear en compañía de Butch mientras Boomer se encargaba de asear su departamento.

La visita de su hermano le había caído del Cielo, y es que él no estaba de ánimo para sacar a su perro a pasear, pero al parecer Butch sí tenía ganas de salir, y si no salía con su hermano, una buena idea era salir con Hanta; lograría atraer la atención de algunas chicas, Boomer sabía que esa era la principal intención de Butch, quien todavía no lograba superar su ruptura con Buttercup.

Cosas de la vida.

Se le ocurrió limpiar bajo su cama, un milagro, realmente, porque no había aseado ese lugar desde que… ya sabes.

Encontró un tubo de crema para el cuerpo, una camiseta que ocupó de pijama y un reloj que había creído perdido en el trabajo.

Luego de haber barrido y pasado un paño para quitar todo rastro de polvo, llevó aquella camiseta a la ropa sucia, dispuesto a lavarla en el acto junto con el resto de ropa. Fue ahí cuando vio una camiseta rosa que tenía una mancha de soya. Recordó que esa camiseta era de una compañera de trabajo, Katie, una chica mayor que él, que le pidió alojamiento cuando se quedó sin transporte hacia su hogar.

Esa noche estaba Bubbles también en casa, y recuerda que se lo pasaron súper bien… En un descuido, mientras se llevaba una pieza de sushi a la boca, se le derramó salsa. No recordaba muy bien los hechos con exactitud, pero era algo así, definitivamente.

Ahí fue cuando la excusa perfecta se le vino a la cabeza.

Se apresuró en tomar su celular y marcó el número de Bubbles.

El corazón se le apretó, y los nervios los tenía a flor de piel.

Siete tonos, iba a cancelar la llamada, pero ella contestó.

–_¿Diga?_

–Bubbles… Soy Boomer –quiso sonar amigable, pero ella había contestado con un tono de voz que parecía estar algo "fastidiada".

–_Me di cuenta._

–Solo te llamaba para algo puntual.

–_Dímelo entonces _–no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, pero no quería cabrearse, si quería arreglar las cosas, de verdad debía soportar este mal rato.

–Encontré una camiseta, creo que es tuya.

–_Ah… Ah, ya _–el tono de voz pareció suavizarse–. _¿Y qué con eso?_

–¿Vienes a buscarla o te la paso a dejar?

Boomer tragó saliva. Intentaba no sonar nervioso, pero vaya que lo estaba, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, sentía muchas ganas de liberar energía, ya sea saltando o de cualquier otra forma…

–_Uhm ¿lo vemos después? Es que ahora mismo estoy por entrar a una clase extra muy importante._

–Vale –aceptó, rodando los ojos; a ciencia cierta sabía que era mentira, Bubbles nunca ha tomado clases extras los días sábados, odiaba hacer eso–, háblame cuando tengas tiempo.

–_Sí, lo haré._

–Adiós.

–_Adiós_.

Y colgó.

.

.

.

Bubbles, en ese momento, estaba con sus hermanas, almorzando en el apartamento de Blossom. Había pedido permiso para contestar la llamada, pero ambas chicas estaban al pendiente de la conversación.

No fue difícil para ellas averiguar lo que hablaban.

–¿Y? –dijo Buttercup–. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué le dijiste esa excusa tan mala?

–Dijo que encontró una camiseta mía y que me la quería devolver –respondió Bubbles, llevando una mano a su pecho–. Dios, no podía con tantos nervios.

–¿Una camiseta? –preguntó Blossom.

–¡Debió ser una mentira! –exclamó la rubia, abriéndose paso entre sus hermanas para llegar hasta la mesa y tomar el vaso con zumo de naranja–. Yo saqué absolutamente toda mi ropa de ese departamento. No se me quedó nada, lo habría notado.

–Entonces lo que Boomer quiere es verte –señaló Buttercup–. Oh, qué detalle de su parte.

–¿Te parece que es un detalle? –cuestionó Bubbles.

–Claro que sí –coincidió Blossom–. Debo reconocer que es un gesto bastante cliché, pero tierno. Si él lo hizo, es porque de verdad quiere verte. La excusa perfecta para hacerlo, y de paso, hablar sobre ustedes, así toman una decisión final con respecto a su relación.

–¿Debería coordinar un encuentro? –pregunta Bubbles.

–Yo digo que sí –asiente Blossom–, no sabes lo que te espera. Quizás hablan y arreglan su situación, o terminan definitivamente… Les hace falta una charla, y él ya tomó la iniciativa.

–Una iniciativa con una excusa muy básica, pero sí, tiene iniciativa –añade Buttercup.

Bubbles terminó de beber su zumo y guardó silencio. Sus hermanas sabían que ella no iba a responder en el instante; también sabían que ella anhelaba un encuentro con Boomer, pero su orgullo era increíblemente grande.

.

.

.

Robin se estaba arreglando para salir con su novio, Bubbles estaba en pijama con Momo entre sus brazos.

–¿Llegarás hoy?

–No –respondió Robin terminando de aplicar el labial de plátano en sus labios–, llegaré mañana a mediodía.

–De acuerdo, te prepararé una sopa para curar su resaca –bromea la rubia.

–Asumes que tendré resaca –nota Robin, riendo un poco–. Bueno, no te equivocas.

Bubbles pasó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

Había dejado su celular en modo discreto, como hacía cada vez que no quería responder ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje. Sin embargo, hoy como nunca, estuvo al pendiente por si había una llamada de Boomer o un mensaje de su parte.

Pero el chico no daña señales de vida.

–Hasta ahí llegó tu interés –dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para Robin.

–¿No te ha vuelto a marcar? –le preguntó, sobresaltándola un poco.

–No –respondió rápido, no sacaba nada con negar lo evidente.

–Bueno, si le dijiste que tú le ibas a llamar, es lógico que sea él quien espere tu llamada.

Bubbles gruñó por lo bajo, y Momo maulló en desaprobación, se removió y la rubia tuvo que soltarla para que se bajase de su regazo.

–Momo me acaba de rechazar –dijo Bubbles.

–Debe estar molesta porque no coordinas una reunión con su papá –bromeó Robin.

–Muy graciosa –rodó los ojos.

–Bubbles, deberías dejar de darle tanto rodeo al tema. ¿Quieres verlo?

No respondió, pero Robin sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa.

–Entonces ve. Utilizó una excusa muy vieja, muy común, muy utilizada… No sé qué tan efectiva, pero al menos pensó en una. Demostró interés, y tú estás aquí, desperdiciando la oportunidad por no-sé-qué motivo –regañó.

–¿Debería ir? –se preguntó.

–Si quieres, hazlo. Ve y júntate con él, háblale, no sé… ¡Podrían hasta arreglar las cosas!

.

.

.

Cuando Robin se fue, pidió una pizza por teléfono, ya que no tenía ganas de prepararse la cena ni tampoco quería comer las sobras del almuerzo del día anterior.

Fue capaz de comer casi la mitad de la pizza ella sola, tenía hambre, además de ansiedad.

Ya iban a dar las once de la noche, y todavía no le respondía a Boomer.

Se suponía que ella iba a llamarlo diciéndole que se había llevado una prenda de él "por error", y que si prefería, podría pasar a buscarla, así ella no estaría en la posición de ahora, sino que sería todo al revés. ¡Pero él se le adelantó!

Debía llamarlo y coordinar el encuentro.

Iba a hacerlo, sí que sí.

Tomó su móvil –y una servilleta para limpiar su boca luego de que con el quinto trozo de pizza que se llevó a la boca pasó a mancharse con salsa de tomates– y buscó el número de Boomer.

Sin embargo, se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa antes, algo infantil, pero que consideró necesario.

Revisó sus redes sociales.

Boomer había subido una _story_, así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, las revisó.

Fueron cinco.

En la primera se veía a Butch todo embarrado y con huellas de perro en su camiseta, cuya descripción ponía _"le advertí al idiota que mi Hanta adora empujar a la gente cuando juega en el barro"_.

La segunda era un Hanta enjabonado; no escribía nada en la descripción, solo tenía un sticker de corazón. Bubbles no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

–Tan lindo que es mi Hanta –comentó.

La tercera se trataba de Butch durmiendo en su cama; _"¿y si le tiro agua al maldito para que salga?"_.

La cuarta solo mostraba un cartel con luces de neón: "GREENBEAN"; ese era el club favorito de esos tres hermanos.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta rabia, pero sabía que no venía al caso, es decir, Boomer tenía todo el derecho del mundo a salir… incluso así…

La quinta fue la que desencadenó su rápida reacción: la foto mostraba a una chica de cabello morado, cubría su boca con su mano, estaba riendo; _"happy smiles, happy times"_.

Marcó el número de Boomer, y al cuarto tono le contestó.

–_Dime _–responde, ya sonaba un poco ebrio.

La música se escuchaba de fondo, así como también un poco de las conversaciones ajenas, pasando a reconocer la voz de Butch y Brick… y un par de chicas.

–Te hablo con respecto a mi camiseta… ¿Será que puedes hablar ahora? –sonó molesta.

Si Bubbes pudiese verse en un espejo, notaría lo roja que se pone cuando está enojada.

–_Claro, claro, ¿quieres que…?_

–Quiero que la botes, tírala a la basura –lo interrumpió.

–_¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?_

–Si la dejé en tu departamento s porque ya no la quiero.

–_¿Lo dices en…?_

–En serio, muy en serio. Ya te dejo, pásala bien. Por favor, no me llames de vuelta, estoy muy ocupada. Chao.

–_¡Bubbles, espe-_

Colgó y al instante mismo que lo hizo se arrepintió.

Había utilizado un tono de voz bastante violento, lleno de celos… Una irracionalidad que tanto detestaba, pero no podía evitarla cuando los celos la invadían.

Y ahora mismo estaba celosa, molesta… y decepcionada de sí misma.

–Soy tan idiota…

* * *

LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA NO ACTUALIZO, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ME TOMARÉ LA SEMANA COMPLETA LIBRE; y es solo por ajustes de tiempo, muchas fiestas a raíz de la celebración de mi natalicio.

Gracias por su comprensión.

¡Síganme en instagram "floorvioleetta" y hablemos! Me encanta hablar con ustedes y saber sus impresiones de primera fuente. De paso, se enteran de las próximas actualizaciones y publicaciones.


	5. QUINTO

_5/5_

**AU;** rated T.

**Basado en:** "Home is such a lonely place" de blink-182.

**QUINTA PARTE**

_"SUCH A LONELY PLACE"_

Boomer está lleno de dudas.

Sí, dudas, porque han pasado tres semanas del _quiebre_ entre él y Bubbles y lo único que había conseguido hasta el momento –incluso después del asunto ese de la supuesta camiseta– es que ella le diera _like_ a una foto que posteó en una red social, donde se le veía jugando con Hanta cerca del lago de la ciudad.

Y la verdad es que esas dudas no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo.

Quería hablar con ella, sentía que debían darse la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas que ocurrían –u ocurrieron– entre ellos. Tenían vacíos, espacios en blanco que no habían sido capaces de llenar en ningún sentido.

Dejó la taza donde había bebido té en el lavaplatos y giró sobre sus talones. Apoyado sobre el mueble, sacó su móvil del bolsillo, ¡y sorpresa! Tenía otra notificación de Bubbles.

Ayer salió con sus hermanos y se tomó varias fotos. Una de ellas las publicó en su red social. Salía él, desde un plano contrapicado, junto a sus hermanos; sus caras, al estar a contra luz, se distinguían por pocos detalles, pero no era imposible. La frase que había puesto bajo esa foto fue: _"Bueno, hola, ángel de mis pesadillas"_. Pues, a esa foto, también le dio _like_.

¿Podría ser eso considerado una señal como que ella también quería hablar con él? ¿O solo era una ilusión lejana de lo que es la realidad?

No lo sabría nunca si no lo intentaba.

Estaba seguro de que era ahora o nunca, por lo que buscó entre sus contactos el nombre de ella y marcó.

En el primer intento, la llamada fue desviada porque ella no contestaba; al segundo intento, solo escuchó tres tonos y la llamada fue acogida.

–_¿Aló?_

–¡Bubbles! ¡Hola! –parecía emocionado–. ¿Qué tal estás?

–_Uhm, bien… Bien, gracias, gracias _–Boomer no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pasiva respuesta de la chica–. _¿Y tú?_

–Bien también, gracias.

–_¿A qué debo tu llamado?_

–Tú y yo… tenemos una charla pendiente, y no considero apropiado que me rechaces.

–_Ugh, Boomer_ –por el tono de voz que utilizó, supo de inmediato que la chica había rodado los ojos–_. Ahora no puedo._

–No dije que fuese ahora.

–_Entonces… _

–Espera, espera, ¿entonces tú aceptas?

–_Si te digo que no, vas a insistir y a insistir, ¿no? _

–Puede ser…

–_De todas maneras, pienso que sí nos debemos esa conversación. Hay varios puntos que quiero que aclaremos tú y yo…_

–Vale, vale. ¿Te parece el jueves?

–_No puedo, tengo clases hasta las tres y después trabajo en la noche…_

–Ah, cierto –chasqueó la lengua–, lo había olvidado que te cambiarían el turno.

–_¿Y mañana miércoles?_

–Tengo entrenamiento…

–_¿Eh? ¿De qué?_

–Baloncesto –dijo con obviedad.

–_¿No te ibas a renunciar a la selección de la universidad?_

–Me ayuda a liberar tensiones.

–_Ah, ya._

–¿Y el viernes?

–_Iba a sugerir lo mismo… Puedes venir a mi departamento, a eso de las siete…_

–Vale, acepto.

–_Bien _–escuchó que suspiró–_, entonces te veo en tres días._

–Ya… Espero podamos aclarar todo con respecto a nuestra relación.

–_Espero lo mismo, Boomer, siento que tenemos mucho que hablar y aclarar entre nosotros._

–Que estés bien –quiso finalizar, si no lo hacía, probablemente empezarían a tener la conversación por teléfono, y la idea es verse cara a cara.

–_Igualmente… ¡Ah! ¿Podrías venir con Hanta? Me gustaría verlo, y a Momo también._

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –rio un poco, ya que el tono de voz que ocupó ella le pareció de lo más tierno que ha escuchado en las últimas semanas–. Ahí estaré con él.

–_Me alegro… Hasta el viernes._

–Adiós –y colgó.

Respiró profundamente, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sintió que, de a poco, le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

Ni cuando estuvo pensando en pedirle salir se había puesto tan nervioso como ahora.

.

.

.

Tres días pasaron y Bubbles estaba con el alma colgando de un hilo. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, _muy_ nerviosa; Robin que ya terminaba de cerrar su pequeña maleta la miraba divertida al notar que la tensión se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

–Relájate, Bubbs –decía su amiga–, de seguro hoy arreglan las cosas y vuelven a retomar su relación.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –sonaba esperanzada.

–Por supuesto que sí. Solo debes relajarte –la rubia asintió–, no puedes llegar y tomar decisiones sin pensarlas antes. Eres demasiado impulsiva.

–Ya, ¿qué pasa con ese regaño?

–No es un regaño, querida, es la santa verdad –guiñó un ojo–. Bueno, te dejaré. Mitch ya está abajo.

–Disfruta tu viaje a las termas.

–Disfruta tu fin de semana –desplegó la manilla de la maleta y caminó hasta la puerta, no sin antes volverse hacia Bubbles–. Y relájate. Me lo cuentas todo cuando vuelva.

–Claro.

¿Cuánto quedaba para que llegase Boomer? Por lo menos unas tres horas. Podría dormir una siesta, o limpiar un poco para matar el tiempo. Y es que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil toda esta situación temporal, no lo soportaba.

.

.

.

Bubbles terminaba de limpiar la cocina luego del desastre que dejó Momo cuando ella intentaba darle un poco de leche. Ahora, cuando miraba el piso completamente limpio, se dispuso a volver a –intentar– servirle un poco de leche, escuchó que Momo maullaba muy fuerte.

–¿Qué te sucede, Momo? –pregunta saliendo de la cocina.

Ve que Momo estaba arañando el ventanal que mantenía cerrado en las frescas tardes de temporada, sobre todo ese día porque se anunciaba una fuerte lluvia y no quería que su gata se escapara y se mojase.

–No, no te dejaré salir –pero la gata insistía e insistía en maullar y arañar–. ¡Momo!

Se acercó a ella y abrió el ventanal, dando paso al balcón que tenía el departamento, el cual también mantenía con sus respectivas ventanas cerradas –ventanas que tuvo que poner luego de que Momo se le escapara en múltiples ocasiones cuando recién la adoptó–, y vio que Momo rápidamente se posicionó sobre el espacio que había entre las ventanas y el borde del barandal.

Bubbles miró en su dirección solo para hacer un comentario con respecto a que no le iba a conceder ningún permiso de salir, cuando ve a Boomer, riendo y rascando su nuca, junto con Hanta quien era acariciado por una chica desconocida.

Relamió sus labios y entró a su casa, importándole una mierda que su gata siguiera maullando de alegría al volver a ver a Hanta y, claro, a Boomer, su "papá".

Al cabo de un minuto, y quizás unos segundos más, escucha que suena el citófono de la recepción.

–¿Sí?

–_Bubbles, soy yo._

Le colgó y dio el pase para que entrara al condominio.

Los nervios volvieron a ella, justo cuando era lo que menos quería. ¡Iba a ver a Boomer de nuevo! ¡Frente a frente! ¿Cómo no habría de estar nerviosa?

Al momento en que abrió la puerta, sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de él, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero el ladrido de Hanta la sacó de ese estado mental y la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

–¡Hola, Hanta! –dijo y se agachó para recibir los besos que el perro le estaba dando, pero sabía que no podría evitar la mirada del chico por mucho, así que, desde su posición, volvió a mirar a Boomer, pero su sonrisa se había borrado–. Hola –dijo secamente.

–Hola, Bubbles –respondió él.

Que dijera su nombre la ponía de malas.

–Bien –se puso de pie–, pasa.

Boomer, con cierta duda por la actitud agresiva de ella, entró al acogedor departamento. Momo le saltó encima, y él no se pudo negar a acariciar a aquella gatita que tanto hubo echado de menos.

–¿Partes tú? –preguntó él mientras dejaba a Momo en el piso de nuevo para que se divirtiera con Hanta, quien no ocultaba la dicha que le causaba ver de nuevo a la gatita.

–De acuerdo –asintió Bubbles–. No quiero volver contigo.

–¿Eh?

Como si se tratara de ese reto que fue viral en internet unos años atrás, sintió que el cuerpo se le enfrió como pasaría si le cayera un balde con agua completamente fría.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Boomer, Bubbles cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y giró sobre sus talones–. ¿Lo decides así sin más?

–¿Por qué te extraña? Era obvio que mi decisión sería eso.

–¿Me puedes explicar por qué? Yo… Yo pensé que hablaríamos, que…

–¡Pues lo pensaste mal, Boomer, lo pensaste muy mal! –se giró hacia él y lo miró furiosa–. He estado muy bien desde que nos distanciamos, ¿sabes? He tenido tiempo para trabajar y estudiar en paz, disfruto de la soledad –mentía–, no te he necesitado.

Luego de que pronunciara aquello último, Bubbles sintió que la había jodido de la peor manera posible; Boomer, en tanto, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo que ocultar las lágrimas que empiezan a acumularse en los ojos. Llevó su mano hasta ellos y presionó con dos de sus dedos.

–¿Hablas en serio? –le preguntó, agachando la cabeza.

Pero ella no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio, apretó los labios y agachó la mirada.

–Te estoy hablando –insistió Boomer, su tono de voz de había hecho algo más pesado–, ¿puedes dignarte a responderme?

–No tengo nada más que decir.

–Conque así de fácil es para ti esto, ¿no? Así de fácil rompes nuestra relación.

–Nuestra relación ya estaba rota, Boomer, solo vivimos en una ilusión.

–La forma tan tajante que tienes para decirlo… Me sorprende –tragó saliva, ya sentía que había logrado disipar sus ganas de llorar, al menos frente a ella–, me sorprende de verdad lo fácil que es para ti decidir esto.

–Que no te sorprenda tanto –afirma Bubbles–, porque es obvio que no elegiría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

–¿Se puede saber por qué?

–Ah, no lo sé –gruñó un poco–. Explícamelo tú, ya que fuiste el primero capaz de dar vuelta la página con lo que a nuestra supuesta relación compete.

–¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

–De que saliste de fiesta, Boomer, te ibas de fiesta y te veías con chicas –rio burlona–. Era tanto lo que te afectó nuestro quiebre que no perdiste tu tiempo y empezaste a revolcarte con otras chicas.

–¿Por qué sacas conclusiones antes de conocer los hechos tal y cómo son?

–¿Me saldrás con alguna excusa? ¡Ja! Como si no fuera…

–Bubbles, ¿podrías, por favor, dejarme hablar? ¡Por la mierda!

–No, no te quiero escuchar. No te quiero volver a ver, ya te lo dije –insistía Bubbles–. ¡Déjame sola!

–¡Me niego a aceptar tu arbitraria decisión! –gritó Boomer–. ¡Quiero que me escuches!

–¡No quiero escucharte, Boomer! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Terminamos, definitivamente terminamos!

Boomer la tomó de las muñecas, en ese momento, ella dejó de chillar, y agachó la cabeza. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, solo escuchaban la respiración agitada del otro. Boomer lo dudó unos minutos, pero se atrevió y juntó sus frentes.

–Bubbles…

–Vete, Boomer –murmuró–, no me hace bien verte…

–Bubbles, por favor…

–¿Qué? –preguntó con un tono algo cansado.

–No terminemos.

Bubbles no respondió; Boomer siguió hablando.

–No terminemos de esta manera… Mejor démonos un verdadero tiempo, sin comunicarnos, sin revisar nuestras redes sociales, ya sabes, hagamos como que, de verdad, hemos muerto el uno para el otro.

–¿Y qué ganaríamos con eso? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Mucho –afirmó Boomer–, ahí sabríamos si de verdad nos torturamos el uno al otro, si de verdad no nos extrañamos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Dímelo tú…

–Un mes –ella alejó su cabeza y pudo mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos–, un mes exacto. Así que para esta misma fecha, el próximo mes, ven al departamento y hablamos, más calmados.

Boomer asintió, soltó las muñecas de Bubbles y de a poco, se alejaron el uno del otro, y no hablo precisamente de una distancia física.

–Hanta –dijo Boomer, sin dejar de mirar a la chica–, vamos, amigo. Vamos a casa.

Fue un momento bastante triste, sobre todo el escuchar el llanto de Hanta al tener que separarse de Momo, pero Boomer no tuvo que forzar nada, ya que Hanta al parecer percibió que las cosas no andaban muy bien, por lo que debía hacerle caso a su dueño.

Una vez estaban por salir del departamento, Boomer se volteó hacia Bubbles, quien hacía un esfuerzo para no quebrarse ahí mismo en frente de él, y le dijo:

–Incluso si no me crees, yo sí te extrañé. Y estoy bastante feliz de haberte podido ver hoy, aunque fuese para esto –sonrió débilmente–. Nos vemos.

Y se fue.

Justo al momento en que cerró la puerta, Bubbles cubrió su boca y empezó a llorar, recriminándose su actitud infantil, su impulsividad; sentía que toda la culpa la tenía ella y su impulsividad. Quizás debió haberlo escuchado, quizás, no, no quizás, ella siempre había malentendido las cosas, su inseguridad siempre le hizo creer que Boomer podría encontrar a otra chica mejor que ella, pero incluso si él le demostraba lo contrario, no le gustaba cuando otra se le acercaba.

Entonces ahora se había sentido amenazada... y la verdad es que no tenía sentido alguno.

Ahora debía esperar un mes para volver a hablar con él, y estaba segura de que la decisión de él sería terminar, todo por la actitud que tomó hoy.

–Soy una estúpida –se decía entre llanto–, soy una maldita estúpida.

.

.

.

Boomer había llegado a su hogar lo más rápido que pudo, se dio una ducha para relajarse un poco y, cuando ya se hubo puesto pijama, se sentó en el sofá solo dejando la luz que emitía la televisión como la única fuente de iluminación para toda la sala. Hanta se había ido a su habitación, probablemente ya estaba durmiendo, porque no se escuchaba ningún ruido de su parte.

Estaba triste, y esa tristeza se hizo más potente cuando vio el resplandor de un rayo y el sonido del trueno.

La primera lluvia, y no estaba con Bubbles para disfrutarla como solían hacerlo: bebiendo chocolate, durmiendo juntos y abrazados. Nunca en su vida había entendido por qué se consideraba que la lluvia era un simbolismo de tristeza y soledad; ahora bien entendía, tal vez, el porqué.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la cabecera del sofá, le subió un poco el volumen al televisor, solo así pensaba que podría capear la soledad que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

–Qué agónico –dijo con cierta risa irónica, antes de, por fin, comenzar a llorar.

Por su parte, Bubbles ya estaba acostada en su cama, en posición fetal. Momo dormía plácidamente a su lado, ignorando los sollozos de su dueña. Necesitaba que los brazos de Boomer la rodearan en ese preciso momento, que la hicieran sentir tranquila, cómoda, feliz. Pero no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que ambos deben pensar las cosas, en frío, con respecto a su relación.

–Frío –lloriqueaba–… Boomer, tengo frío… Perdón.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leerme, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Un abrazo; espero que nos encontremos en otra historia.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
